Moody Boyfriend
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Sasuke is just getting used to his new lifestyle when he befriends Naruto. The two are polar opposites yet they become roommates and get along fairly well. But why is it that Sasuke can't seem to get enough of the blond? Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yes, I love SasuNaru so most of my stories are going to be like this one! After only working on my vocaloid story I decided that I should write about something else at the same time cuz I was running out of ideas! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters found in the following stories content.

...

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha walked towards the entrance of Konoha Private High School, holding a small box and a bag full of black clothing, as well as the required uniform for the school. It was the 16 year old boys first time moving into a dorm, and he was very uncomfortable with the thought of living with another. He had decided on his own high school and, with great reluctance from his father, chose to enter an all boys private school with a dorm. This way he wouldn't have to go home. He was an antisocial bastard who hated the thought of having a roommate. All he could do, being a completely pessimistic person, was wish that his new roommate was as indifferent as himself because he hated noisy people. Sasuke felt that his entrance into the 10th grade was going to be easy after meeting his roommate, and hopefully he wouldn't have to spend his three high school years with a loser. Little did he know that he was screwed.

The Uchiha walked inside the building and headed for the dormitory. He already knew his room number and had a key to it. He had all the books he required for the year, only because the school sent out all the needed information in it's acceptance letter. All that was left for him now was find out who his roommate was. As he wandered the halls, he saw a lot of the other boys stare up at him in wonder. He was tall for his age, standing at 180 cm, not to mention his good looks. He was used to this type of reaction and moved on. The male was relieved when he finally arrived in front of his room, it was on the third floor, dorm number 344. He put in the key and turned the knob, only to find a blond dressed entirely in orange placing a rather small box on the left side if the room. The boy turned to look up at the Uchiha. Sasuke's first thought about the boy was that he was short, he looked to be 160 cm at best, and had spiky hair.

The blond nervously smiled at the raven. "Um...I hope you don't mind that I picked a side before you came."

"Not like I care which side I sleep on." Said the taller as he put his things on the other bed. He noticed that the boy had three scars on either side of his face, kind of like whiskers.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You are?" The uncertainty in his voice seemed to disappear.

Sasuke said nothing. He only stood there in silence, waiting to see if the boy was going to give up. Of course Naruto had no such notion in his mind.

"This is the part where you introduce yourself." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed quietly. "I didn't ask for your name and I'm not telling you mine."

"I was just trying to be friendly. I mean we are going to be living together for the next three years." The boy pouted.

Sasuke knew the kid meant no harm and gave in, though he knew he would be making a huge mistake. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?" The blond looked confused.

Sasuke smirked, this kid was quite entertaining. "My name idiot."

Blush crept onto Naruto's cheeks. "Oh, right."

The two boys continued to unpack. Sasuke put all of his belongings in the closet opposite of the bathroom, Naruto put his things in the dresser across his bed. Each side of the room had a bed and a desk. The bathroom was located in the upper left hand corner. The two of them had neatly put their things away. They finished unpacking by 2:00 and could hear the other freshmen going to the entrance ceremony. They both grabbed their keys and left with the others. When they made it to the lecture hall, a group of third years were handing out name tags and assigning the first years a row to take their seats. Sasuke was seated in the 1st row, and could see all of the teachers on the stage. A grey haired man was looking directly at the youngest member on the Uchiha family. Sasuke caught the mans eye and the man winked at him. This person was known as Kakashi Hatake, he was a teacher at Konoha. Kakashi stood, and made his way to the stand where he gave a long speech about the schools expectations and regulations. After he spoke the principal, a woman named Tsunade, spoke. After she finished welcoming them all to the school, she called each and every new student up by name to give them their assigned classes.

Sasuke couldn't believe that the ceremony had finally ended after two and a half hours. The students all filed out of the hall, and calmly made their way back to their rooms. Sasuke walked back to his shared dorm room and wandered to the right, looking at his box. He had brought all of his personal belongings in that box. It held a picture of his mother, a few posters of his favorite bands, and every CD he owned, along with an I-pod. Not long after after the raven had returned to the dorm, so had his roommate.

Naruto was a cute kid though a bit stupid, at least that's what Sasuke's first impression of him was. The reason why his father disapproved of his choice of school, and Sasuke knew it well, was because it was an all boys school. For as long as the Uchiha could remember he had never been interested in women. By the time he was 14 it had come to his attention, after being witness to his brother's attack on Deidara's ass, that he too could be gay. Itachi had been dating his boyfriend for many years in secret, from both his parents and little brother, until Sasuke came home from school early one day. Of course the boy had never told his parents about Itachi and his art obsessed blond, but he did tell his parents that he was gay. At first they thought that he was only joking, but then they realized that he was serious. His mom thought that it was sweet and accepted him, but his father was disgusted. He said that he would not have a queer son, though Sasuke dare not mention Itachi and Deidara in fear of the older sibling harming him. So he was not too pleased when he said that he was to enter an all boys school. His father would rather it to have been coed.

And here he was, roomed with a cute yet moronic blond, who probably didn't know the meaning of the words shut up, since he wouldn't stop trying to get to know Sasuke. There was no way that he would be able to deal with the dobe for three years. He might as well ask to change dorms now, but admitting defeat so soon would wound his pride. He was going to at least get to know Naruto before giving up. But in the mean time Naruto would have to find a way to put up with the anti-social boys sadistic ways. Not that the raven felt too bad about it, but he was feeling a little guilty about the way he knew he would treat Naruto. He was always like that, never showing kindness to anyone he liked, including his family. The blond was in the middle of changing his shirt when Sasuke turned around to see why the boy had gone silent. Naruto had tan skin, in contrast to Sasuke's porcelain color, and a smooth stomach. He didn't have any muscle but he did have a nice figure, as well as a thin waist. Sasuke saw a bit of the boys golden hair stick out of the top of the white t-shirt as the boy pulled it over his head. Once the boy had slid on the white piece of clothing, he turned to look at Sasuke and smiled.

"If you want to say I look girlish you can go ahead and do it." Naruto said in a joking manner. "I'm used to it so it's fine."

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke grinned as he turned to hang his posters up. "I think you look kinda sexy."

Blush crept onto the blonds cheeks. "I'll try not to take that the wrong way."

"It was meant to be taken that way. Dobe."

...

After the two boys had finished unpacking their belongings, they headed down to the dining hall for dinner. Sasuke grabbed his tray and sat down in the far corner so that he would be alone. Of course he wasn't the only one with that plan because there was also a boy who had his short black hair tied up sitting there as well. The two of them sat in silence, and yet another boy with short black hair came and sat down next to them. And yet another boy came, his hair was red but he wore eyeliner, and sat down. This made them seem like a group of four. One of the other boys passing by laughed.

"It looks like the emo kids have claimed their territory already!"

Sasuke looked at him and glared. "I don't know who your calling emo, but if you mean me then I'll be glad to cut your throat."

The boy, now a little bit frightened, turned away and found a seat elsewhere. "Bastard."

It seemed as thought the three boys knew each other because they called one another by name. They later introduced themselves to Sasuke and told him that they were also freshmen. The red head was Gaara, The one with his hair up was Shikamaru, and the other black haired one was Sai. Sasuke learned that they were all friends from the same primary school, and went to the same middle school together. The three boys were very quiet and slightly seclusive. They were his kind of people, so Sasuke didn't mind talking to them. Then Gaara asked a strange question.

"Where's Naruto? I thought he entered this school with us."

"You mean Uzumaki?" Sai asked. "Maybe he's still unpacking.

"No." Sasuke responded. "I came down here with him, he's my room mate."

Shikamaru looked at him. "We all know each other because of him."

"Yup." A voice from behind Sasuke spoke. "I introduced these sorry asses to one another." He took a seat next to Gaara, who was next to the raven.

From there they all had a semi-lively conversation due to Naruto's presence. By the time they had finished eating it was 6:00. Sasuke and Naruto got up and walked back to their dorm together. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It's not like the blond was that annoying. And he was pretty nice...Sasuke dare not mention the boys body in fear of having a nosebleed, but it was perfect. Later, when Naruto had gone to shower, Sasuke called his brother. When Itachi picked up his phone he sounded as though he were up to something.

"Do you miss your oniichan already, my dear little brother?"

Sasuke snorted. "As if, just called to say I settled in."

"Well then, how about you open up and let me see inside of room 344." Sasuke rushed to the door and opened it, only to find his brother smirking at him. "Miss me?" He said as he ended the call. The older man walked in and sat on Sasuke's bed. "Nice to see that you hung up some posters."

"Well, I did bring everything I owned for a reason."

Itachi looked around. "Where's your roommate?"

"In the shower." Sasuke pointed to the door to the bathroom.

Just then, the cute blond walked out of the Bathroom wearing only his pajama pants. The shirtless boy, looked up and saw Itachi. This startled him so much that he dropped the toothbrush he had been holding, blushed, and ran back into the bathroom.

...

Note: So I hope you all liked it so far. Imma do my best since I'm writing 2 stories at the same time!

Naruto: Why did I come out naked!

Sasuke: You weren't naked...though that would have been nice.

Itachi: I agree.

Naruto: Perverts!

Me: No one said that this was going to be clean. ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Whose ready for round two?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...*sniffle*

Naruto: Give me some clothes!

Sasuke: Give me your ass. *Gets on top of Naruto*

Naruto: Please...someone...get me pants!

Itachi: Can I join in?

Deidara: I wanna fuck with Naru-chan too!

Me: I hope you all go to hell for being so sick.

...

Chapter 2

Naruto was standing behind the bathroom door, and both Uchiha brothers were staring at the door. His voice was very shaky. "H-hey, teme! Who the fuck did you bring in on the first day!"

"He's my brother dobe." Sasuke snickered. "Put on a shirt if your that embarrassed."

"Why? I'm kinda enjoying the view." Itachi smirked.

Naruto squealed from behind the door. "W-what's that supposed to mean!"

"You already have Deidara you perverted gay." Sasuke growled at the elder.

Itachi wrapped one of his arms around his brother. "Not like your any different." He said in a low voice.

Naruto snuck out of the bathroom and threw on a shirt while Sasuke was distracted with choking his brother. "You guys can stop fighting."

Itachi pushed his brother off of himself and looked at the blond. "Aww, the cutie put on a shirt."

Sasuke punched his brother. "Are you a pervert or just obsessed with blonds?!"

Itachi smiled. "Hahaha! Both my sweet Sasuke, both."

"Itachi!" A voice rang from outside the room. "How long are you going to make me wait?"

Sasuke opened the door and groaned. "Why is _he_ here too?"

Itachi rushed over to hug the long haired blond, who was a head shorter than him. "How can you hate such a cute face?" He kissed his boyfriend.

"How can you fuck such an undesirable body?" The younger Uchiha mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a twenty year old man and not a little kid like the idiot staring on the other side of the room!" Deidara pouted.

"Your only a hundred and six centimeters tall! Your barely bigger than Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto felt everyone's eyes on him. "I guess I should leave since this seems like a family issue."

Sasuke stopped the boy from leaving. "Don't mind my brother and his boyfriend, they were just leaving."

"Boyfriend?"

Itachi laughed as he pulled Deidara closer. "Yes boyfriend, I'm gay." Deidara blushed and hid his face in his boyfriends shirt. "And now he's being shy."

"Ok, out you both go." Sasuke pushed the pair of lovers out of his room. "And don't come back unless you call first."

"See you later bro." The art freak said.

Sasuke growled. "I still refuse to call you family!"

"Now that's not very nice to-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke slamming the door in his face.

The youngest Uchiha turned to a very stunned Naruto. "Sorry about that, I had no idea he was coming...or that that freak would be with him."

"I guess you don't like your brothers?"

The raven groaned. "Don't say brothers, I only have one. We get along fine for the most part but I can't stand Deidara."

"Deidara?" Naruto cocked his head.

"The moron he's dating. 'Art is an explosion!' Why can't he shut up about it for once!"

"Well" Naruto joked, "at least now I know where your crappy sense of humor came from."

"What?" The raven was confused, he didn't really have a sense of humor.

"When you were joking while I was changing my shirt earlier."

_So that's what he meant_, Sasuke thought. "I wasn't joking, you really do have a nice body." Sasuke went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind. He hoped that when he woke up he could be back to his normal self.

...

And back to his normal self he was. Sasuke Uchiha woke up as gloomy as he always was. The Sasuke that had been smiling and joking around the previous day was gone. He didn't know why he had been acting so strange yesterday. It might have been because of that idiotic blonds influence. It was now 6:00 in the morning and that dobe seemed to still be sleeping. Not that it mattered to him, but Sasuke thought that the blond should get up soon because classes started at 7:00. Sasuke had fully dressed, brushed his teeth, and done his hair by the time it was 6:45. And where was Naruto during all this? He was still sleeping so Sasuke thought it was about time to wake him up. The raven wondered over to the foot of the blonds bed and pulled off his sheets. It was a total failure though seeing as Naruto was still asleep with one of his hands on his chest and the other on his stomach. The blonds mouth was slightly open and his face looked so peaceful. Sasuke would have never guessed that the boy had a troubled past. He was sleeping so soundly that it was almost a pity to wake him. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. What was he thinking? This was not the time to fall for his roommate. Besides, the two had only just met. He sighed yet again and grabbed both of the younger boys cheeks, pulling hard. Naruto opened his eyes and shot up.

"Ah!" His eyes were wide. "What the hell?! That hurts!"

Sasuke looked at him board. "Hn?"

"Ouch! Ok! Ok! Geez I'll get up. Stop it already!"

Sasuke released Naruto's cheeks and picked up his bag. "Class starts in ten minute dobe, don't be late." Then he got his key and left to go to class.

Naruto was rubbing his cheeks. "It's not like I asked you to wake me up teme."

The blond quickly got ready and ran to his class. His first class for the day was literature. Even though he ran he was still late. To be honest, if Kakashi weren't his teacher for that class he'd have been scolded. But since Kakashi was his teacher only students were in the classroom. Kakashi was well known around the school for being late for everything. One thing that Naruto knew about the man was that he was a pervert. Since his adopted brother Iruka worked at the same school as the man, he had met him a few times before. He always carried around a hentai book that also happened to be part of a series written by Naruto's godfather. Not to mention that Kakashi had had his eye on Iruka for some time now. Naruto swore that he was cursed to live with perverts for his whole life. And now Sasuke and his brothers were being added to the mix. Could his life get any worse? Of course it could. Every night the boy was haunted by his dark past, and would never wake up. The torture and pain was something he would just have to live with, even if it followed him for the rest of his life. So the boy put on a smile and tried to forget his trouble until he fell asleep. He made new friends, went to a few parties, and did his best to have a good time. But forgetting while awake wont erase the past he was trying to run from. In fact, it was his method of trying to move on that caused him to have the dreams he did, or at least that's what his psychologist said to him. Every Monday he had to talk to the woman about his _feelings_ and how to end his nightmares. The two had worked together and came up with many ideas that never worked. Her only answer to him was that it was a deep trauma, and would take a long time to get over. But hadn't it been almost eleven years? How much longer could this take? A voice came from the front of the classroom and Naruto stopped thinking and tried to pay attention.

"Morning everyone!" Kakashi said as he sat down. "Sorry I'm late, I was-"

"Just say that you overslept and get it over with."

"Now Sasuke, I'm your teacher now so-"

"Your late for everything, so just start class." Sasuke growled at him.

Kakashi sighed, he would be hiving a long talk with Itachi later. "Fine, open to the first chapter in your books."

Sasuke looked across the room and saw Naruto. The teen could see the younger boy easily in a crowd, due to the sunshine yellow color of his hair. Naruto was listening to Kakashi's boring speech, and seemed to be struggling to stay awake. Was that kid really so stupid that he couldn't even stay awake on the first day? Sasuke shook his head and sighed. Kakashi told the class to read the first chapter and he started to read his own book. While the man was distracted, Sasuke moved his seat to the empty one next to the blond, who had fallen asleep on the desk. The raven laughed to himself and stared at the others face. Why did he look so damn cute while unconscious? Not like it mattered much to him, but Sasuke wondered what the boy could be dreaming about with such a peaceful expression. He continued to look at the boys face and rest his head down by the blonds.

"Wake up Sasuke." A voice called to the raven.

"Hn?" The teen looked up at the figure groggily.

Itachi looked down at his brother. "Kakashi told me to come and wake you up, but it looks like your not the only one who passed out."

Sasuke looked to his left and saw that Naruto was still there. The other students had fallen asleep as well, except for a few who continued to read. Itachi grinned at his brother and then left. Kakashi was still reading his book. The raven walked back to his seat and checked the clock. It was 7:50 so class would be over in a few minutes. When the bell rang, he grabbed his things and ran to his next class. It was going to be a long day.

...

It was 3:00 and last period had just ended. Naruto was on his way back to the dorms so that he could put away his things and grab what he needed while he was out. Gaara, who always gave him a ride, spotted him on his way there and decided to talk to him while he got his stuff.

"How long should I wait for you this time?" Gaara asked.

"Thirty minutes, Maybe forty five." Responded the blond as he opened the door to his room.

"OK."

Naruto got his things quickly and locked the room. Then both the red and blond teens ran out the building and got into Gaara's car. They drove to the place where worked. It took them fifteen minutes to get there and the whole way they the two talked about their first day. Soon they reached the office and went inside. Gaara sat in the waiting room with Naruto until Dr. Takahashi came to take the blond into another room. The woman talked to him until 4:00. He told her about moving into the dorms with all of his best friends and about his new roommate. He did however leave out the part where Sasuke's brother came over. She talked to the boy a little bit about his dreams and once again they talked about how their previous plan to end them failed. When Naruto finally left her office to go back to the dorms he saw that Gaara had passed out on the chair he had been sitting in. Understandable since he hadn't slept in the last week. Gaara had a bad case of insomnia so he almost never slept. To make things worse, the red refused to see a doctor about it. He woke up the other and they drove back to the dorms.

...

Sasuke was laying on his bed thinking. He felt embarrassed about his brother seeing him asleep next to Naruto. On top of that, why dad Kakashi have to call Itachi in the first place? The raven rolled over on his stomach, and grabbed his pillow. He was angry with himself, though his face was blank, to the point of wanting to scream. Come to think of it, where was the dobe anyway? As if the boy were reading his thoughts, Naruto came into the room smiling.

"Did you wait for me?" Naruto threw himself on his bed, arms spread out.

"Hn." Sasuke was acting as indifferent as ever, though he actually found the blond interesting.

"You didn't miss me?"

"Hn."

"But I'm so loveable!"

"Hn." Sasuke rolled over on his back a little too close to the edge.

Naruto knew how to get this ass to say something. "So you don't want to fuck me ?"

Sasuke shot up and fell off the bed. "W-what?!"

"Haha! I mean, you are gay right?"

"How the fuck did you come up with that?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. He'd been found out!

"Well, there's no way you can be straight with a brother like yours...and you said I was sexy."

"Oh" The raven blushed, "right."

"Eh?!" Naruto was taken a bit aback. "I was only joking! Your really-?"

Sasuke shot him a glare. "Yes I'm gay! Gotta problem? Don't say things like that if your only joking dobe!" Sasuke stormed out of the room.

"Geez, no need to overreact." He sighed into his pillow. "Not like I don't know how you feel."

...

Note: Wait there's more...in chapter 3! I hoped you liked it! Give me that feed back peeps!

Naruto: What's up with the shitty cliffhanger?

Sasuke: It makes you look bad.

Me: Bastards!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I see that a lot of you guys have been reading this fic, thank you for that...Now who's ready to see what happens next?!

Disclaimer: I want to buy Naruto but I can't. =(

Sasuke *shaking Naruto* What are you hiding from me?!

Naruto: I don't know! Ask Itami! *points*

Sasuke: *walks over to Itami*

Me: Don't you dare touch me you creep!

...

Chapter 3

Sasuke was still gone when Naruto woke up for class the next morning. The blond had set an alarm for six, hoping by then his roommate would be back. Of course, since the raven had a talent for holding grudges, he was still missing. Or so Naruto thought until he went down for breakfast. It looked like Sasuke had stayed with his brother the night before because both Uchiha's were sitting at a table together, though neither of them were eating. Naruto found Gaara and the others and sat down with them. Not long after, they had been joined by Kiba and Choji. Both brown haired boys were the blonds pranking buddies. They helped him out with every one of his plots. Gaara, Sai, and Shikamaru however would just shake their heads and walk away. The six friends joked as they ate their breakfast. Even though Naruto had been the one with all the jokes, that morning he couldn't really pay attention to his own words. Which say something since the boy was a bit pompous at times. He could only think about fixing things with his new roommate. It had only been three days, and they would be seeing a lot of each other for the next three years. Naruto didn't want them to hate each other, but to be friends. More so than he wanted to be friends with anyone else because they were so similar. It's not like Naruto hadn't gone through some traumatizing past. He had been the only person amongst his friends to have these troubles. That's why he wanted to be friends with the raven. He just had a feeling that Sasuke would understand him better than any of his other friends. And of course like an idiot he blew his one shot at being friends with the boy and needed to apologize.

Sasuke on the other hand was becoming more and more annoyed with his brother. Itachi was still making fun of his brother for last night. Sasuke had walked over to his and Deidara's apartment asking to stay for the night. He was so desperate he even played the "But your my oniichan!" card. Though Itachi hadn't thought of the younger as cute for many years, he thought the way his little brother had acted was adorable. So he let the boy stay over night with the condition of driving him back to school in the morning. The younger of the two ravens was glaring at his brother, who was still doing his best to find out what Sasuke had been doing at his place in the first place.

"What, pray tell, possessed you to come to me instead of your roommate?" Itachi stared at the teen.

Sasuke groaned and looked away.

"I guess it was your roommate then. Right?"

The boy looked at his brother and nodded.

"So what's up with Naru? Kid figure out you were gay?"

Sasuke nodded and his brother laughed. "Plus he's straight, so let me stay at your place for the next three years. Ok bro?"

"Sasuke" Itachi hesitated, "I love you and all, but that's the only place I can be with Dei and no one will bother us."

"It's only three years, maybe less if I find a job and a place of my own!"

"No Sasuke. Just make up with the kid." Itachi looked over at Naruto. "Plus, Naru's too cute to be straight. Did you ask him yourself?"

Sasuke looked at the chain his brother always wore around his neck. "No, I just ran out."

"Then ask." Itachi riffled his brothers hair and left the table. "I think I'll go talk to Kakashi for a bit."

After his brother left, Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was sitting. He grabbed the back of the boys orange hoodie. "Mind if I borrow him?"

The other boys shook their heads. "He's all yours."

Sasuke dragged a screaming Naruto across the hall and into the boys restroom after kicking everyone else out. "I'm gay."

"And a teme!" The blond shouted as he picked himself off the floor.

"There an issue with me rooming with you?"

"Why would there be? I just met you!"

"Good." With that, Sasuke left Naruto in the restroom dazed.

"What just happened?" Naruto was a bit confused.

"I think you two just made up." Said Shikamaru. "Now I know two homo's."

Naruto blushed. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Looked troublesome, so I followed." The gloomy boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you hated troublesome things?"

Shikamaru shrugged again. "But I don't like to see friends get hurt."

The two walked out of the restroom and went to their first period. Though Naruto was awake throughout all of his classes his mind wasn't focused on learning. No, his mind was on some where far away. All he could think about was what had happened with Sasuke that morning. The blond was still very confused. All he knew was that the two of them weren't fighting anymore. At least they could start over. Naruto knew the reason why Sasuke was so mad at him, and he understood how he felt. The blond had dealt with the same thing. But he had gotten over it after meeting his best friend, Kiba. It didn't bother him anymore and now he couldn't be happier. He felt a tad guilty about hiding his past from Sasuke because he knew if he had told him then the older teen wouldn't have thought Naruto was looking down on him. But it's not like he gave Naruto a chance to tell him in the first place. Plus, the two barely knew each other. It would be like having sex with a stripper! Naruto laughed at his irrelevant joke. He couldn't wait until classes were done for the day.

...

Sasuke was on his way to his brothers place. He had decided to skip last period because it was Kakashi's class and the boy refused to see the gray haired freak after what had happened with him and the dobe. What was up with that man always wearing a mask anyway? Putting Kakashi aside, the teen rung his brothers bell and was greeted by a tired looking Deidara. He seemed to be having trouble walking, like it hurt. Sasuke knew that it could only mean that his "brothers" had had a little too much fun before he came.

"Oniichan!" Sasuke called. "What are you doing letting him open the door when you over did it?"

Itachi stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Well, that would be cooking my dear Sasuke." The older boy walked over to his blushing blond, not caring to put the knife in his hand down, and kissed him. "And don't you have school?"

"Hn?"

"I see." Itachi went back to cooking. "Did you talk to Naru?"

"Of course." Sasuke pulled up a chair.

"And?"

"He's fine with me staying."

"You probably scared him."

"So?" The teen shrugged.

Itachi shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Like I care."

Itachi looked over to his boyfriend for help. "Dei?"

The other sighed. "Sasuke, being friends with _one_ person wont kill you."

"It will if it's you." Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke!" Itachi grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him.

The shorter looked up at Itachi. "It's not like the brat hurt my pride."

"Whose a brat?!"

And so, as the two most important people in Itachi's life started to fight, he left the kitchen and went to his room.

...

Note: Yea! ItaDei love! More SasuNaru coming your way soon folks!

Deidara: You make me seem like a dork.

Me: You are a dork.

Itachi: *pulls Deidara into his embrace* He's the cutest thing ever!

Me: Gross.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Whose ready for more?

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

...

Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki was becoming inpatient. The blond had rushed back to the dorms after his last class period had ended, in hopes of seeing Sasuke. He hadn't left the room in hours and was growing tired. The teen could feel himself dozing off, which was understandable since it was almost eleven o'clock at night. He was about to fall asleep when the door to his and Sasuke's room flung open. Sasuke slammed it shut and fell on top of his bed. His face was smothered into the pillow.

"Sorry about before." Naruto said as he walked over and sat next to the Uchiha.

"Hn?" Was all Sasuke had to say as he turned his body over to face the wall.

Naruto could feel himself getting upset. "I-I didn't mean to offend you or anything." His voice wavered.

Sasuke didn't move or speak. He just listened to the blond.

"Please." Naruto felt his eyes begin to water. "Say something." Tears began to stream down his face, though he did not quite understand why, and Naruto went silent.

Sasuke turned to see why the boy had stopped talking, and was shocked when he saw Naruto crying. "Dobe." Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Stop crying."

Naruto looked up at him. "B-b-but you h-hate me now!" The teen sniffled.

"Hn?" Sasuke chuckled at his roommates stupidity. "I never said that I hated you."

"S-so you don't hate me?"

"I didn't say that either."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Do you forgive me?"

"Just don't come near me." Sasuke got up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Naruto got up and sat on his own bed. That was all Sasuke needed to say for Naruto to understand how he felt. Now the blond teen was sure that he was hated by the raven. Naruto brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes as more tears fell. His plan to apologize to Sasuke had failed, and Naruto was sure that he wouldn't be able to befriend the older for the rest of their high school life.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in the shower, leaning against the tile wall as the ice cold water sprayed him. He had just said something terrible to his roommate, and probably hurt the idiots feelings. It was the harshest thing the youngest Uchiha had ever said to the blond. He was sure that Naruto was crying himself to sleep as he came out of the shower and dried his skin with a towel. Sasuke put on the pair of black boxers that he had brought into the bathroom with him, and hung up the towel before exiting. He sat on the side of Naruto's bed and played with the younger teens hair. It seemed that Naruto had fallen asleep because he didn't flinch.

Slowly, he leaned his face closer to the blonds ear and whispered. "I'm sorry." Sasuke got up and walked back over to his own bed.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled to himself as he watched Sasuke crawl into bed.

...

"Ah!" Sasuke Uchiha had woken up late. He quickly put on his uniform and rushed to his first class. When he got into the class room he realized that even Naruto had gotten up before him. Naruto saw Sasuke and quickly looked away. The dobe was obviously trying to avoid him. But wasn't that what he had wanted? Sasuke told Naruto not to come near him, yet he felt irritated that he wasn't even looking at him. What was wrong with him? How could one moron ruin his day so fast? Sasuke sighed as he took his seat. It was going to be a long day.

After listening to his history teacher, Might Guy, go on and on about the youth instead of their countries history, Sasuke grabbed his bag and prepared himself to go to his next class. He had Kakashi next so he made his way to the classroom slowly. He was sure that if he hurried he would have to see Naruto, and he did not want to see Naruto. When he entered the class he saw that Kakashi had beat him there. Why was everyone faster than him today? He sat down and started to do the work the perverted man had written for them to do on the front board.

When it was finally lunch period the raven was glad that he could spend the next hour alone. He had seen Naruto heading to the dining hall with Sai and Kiba so he decided to go back to their dorm. He could deal with skipping one meal for the day. His father had refused to feed him for a month after discovering that he was gay, so this was nothing. He sat down by his desk and started to do the homework he had gotten already. It took him less than ten minutes to do it since he was a genius. After he was done, he turned on his I-pod and put in a pair of dark red ear buds. The first song that he played was 'The Moons Curse'.

...

Naruto was in the dorm room getting his textbook for his Mathematics class. If he had known Sasuke was also there he would have never gone in. But seeing as the raven was asleep with his music playing, Naruto felt a bit daring. The blond looked at his roommate and smiled. Despite how Sasuke had acted, the raven felt bad about what he had said. He quickly grabbed his book and rushed out of the room.

Sasuke didn't even know when he had fallen asleep. But he knew that he had woken up exactly twenty minutes before lunch was over after hearing the door lock. Had Naruto been in there? That couldn't be. After what he had said, Sasuke was the last person Naruto should want to see.

...

Itachi was cooking dinner for his cute blond when he heard his cell phone ring. It was Kakashi. Kakashi was a family friend of the Uchiha's. He was also a teacher at the school Sasuke was going to, and the only reason his father had let his youngest son go to Konoha. He let it ring. Deidara walked into the kitchen and looked at his lover.

"Not picking that up?"

Itachi stopped what he was doing to slip his arm around the blonds waist. "It's just Kakashi." He stole a kiss from the blond.

"All the more reason to pick up." Deidara picked up the phone and answered for Itachi. "Deidara here, Itachi's cooking."

"I see." Kakashi's voice crackled a bit. "Tell him I'll call back later."

"Ok." Deidara hung up the call and turned to Itachi. "He said he'll call back later."

"Ok." Itachi said as he pulled Deidara closer to his chest.

The shorter adult blushed and placed the Uchiha's phone back on the counter behind him. "Your going to burn the food."

Itachi snapped back to his senses and rushed back over to the stove. "Shit!"

Deidara sat on the side of the counter and laughed. "Idiot."

Itachi, after saving the meal he nearly burned, turned off the stove and walked over to where his lover was. "Am I?"

Deidara wrapped his arms around the eldest and tallest Uchiha son's neck ignoring their bell ringing. "Yes, but I still love you." He kissed his boyfriend and then made his way to the door.

"Ugh! It's you." Sasuke said as he walked in.

Itachi glared daggers at his younger brother. "Let me guess, you want to have dinner with oniichan."

"Yup!" Sasuke faked a smile and whispered in his brothers ear. "So don't go giving him any boners under the table."

Sasuke smirked as his brother gave him a deadly look. "Dei, why don't you get to know your future brother in law while I finish cooking the rest of our meal?"

"Ok." Deidara dragged a screaming Sasuke into the living room with a very creepy grin on his face.

"Let me go you creep!"

"You shouldn't call some one older than you a creep!" Deidara said as he flung Sasuke onto the couch.

"It's a four year age difference! Your not that much older!" Sasuke spat back. "You only became a legal adult this year! At least niichan graduated and has a job!"

"Itachi only graduated last year!" Deidara glared at Sasuke.

"I started working when I was Sasuke's age and bought us this apartment!" Itachi yelled from the other room. "Just shut up and get along!"

Both Sasuke and Deidara stopped shouting. Itachi had clearly won. Sasuke was a jobless homo at an age where Itachi had already moved out with his boyfriend. Deidara was still in school and working part time with a boyfriend who supported his dream of becoming an artist. Both of Itachi's most important people sighed and admitted defeat. Itachi had always been more prepared for the harsh reality called life compared to both his brother and his lover, though he hadn't pointed it out himself until just now. The twenty two year old Uchiha set the table and called them into the dining room. They all sat down at the table and were quiet for the first ten minutes.

"You know, even if I had my life planned before you two, it's not as if you don't have time to plan it out."

"Was that supposed to make us feel better?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Itachi shrugged. "I guess." He continued to eat his meal.

Deidara looked at the older Uchiha. "If I become a total failure you wont leave me right?"

Sasuke snorted. "'If'? Your going to fail as an artist so you might as well get a real job while you still can."

Itachi glared at his brother and smiled st his lover. "Of course I wont leave you."

Deidara smiled and kissed the older man's cheek. "I love you!"

"Sick." Sasuke looked away.

...

Naruto was attempting to go to sleep when Sasuke came back to the dorms. He was wobbling a bit. It seemed like Itachi had gotten his brother drunk before sending him back to Konoha. Sasuke was swaying so much that he lost balance and fell. Naruto jumped up and turned on the lights. He rushed over to the Uchiha and sat him up against his bed.

"What happened to you?!" Naruto said.

"Itachi and Deidara forced me to drink a whole bottle of alcohol." Sasuke groaned. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Naruto handed the raven a bottle of water. "Shut up you drunk."

Sasuke accepted the water and drank it. "Why are you so damn cute when your being nice?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" Naruto said.

Sasuke giggled and pulled the blond on top of himself. "It would be so nice if you were gay." Sasuke pulled Naruto down and kissed him before passing out.

Naruto touched his lips and looked at the older teen. "You talk a lot when your drunk."

...

Sasuke woke up with a major hangover Friday morning. He slowly sat up and groaned as the pain in his head got worse. The raven quickly pulled out his phone to check the time. It was almost five in the morning. Seeing as there was no way he could fall back to sleep, Sasuke just sat there. He was trying to remember what had happened after that moron Deidara pulled out the large bottle of alcohol. The more he tried to remember, the more hazy it seemed. Everything that had happened seemed like a blur. Just then, Naruto got up and walked over to him. The blond stood in front of the older teen and reached out towards him. Naruto's hand stopped just before he touched Sasuke's cheek.

"Not going to do it?" Sasuke looked into the deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him like a dagger.

Naruto let his hand fall back to his side. "You said you wanted to be left alone last night."

"Hn?" Sasuke had no recollection of saying such a thing.

"You don't really hate me, do you?" Tears welled in the teens eyes.

Sasuke saw that those pools of blue seemed to be over flowing. Sasuke took his thumb and wiped away the tears as they fell. "No."

"You were acting weird last night." Naruto said as he continued to cry.

"I can't remember anything after eating dinner with my brother."

Naruto suddenly got angry and hit Sasuke. "So you make it a habit to take a persons first kiss while drunk?!"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and looked at the younger dumbfounded. "Hn?! There is no way I did such a stupid thing!"

Naruto glared at him. "You did and don't even remember!" With that, Naruto stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Sasuke sighed and put his head back down on top of his pillow. "I'm such an idiot."

...

Note: So that sucked. Sasuke is a total ass is this chapter, but at least he's a hot ass that can talk right?

Sasuke: I would never hurt you Naru!

Naruto: It hurts when you shove your dick inside of me!

Sasuke: Then I wont have sex with you ever again!

Fans: Then what would be the point of reading this?!

Me: Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't know about you but I'm ready to see what happens next so let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I. Want. To. Buy. Naruto!...But I can't.

...

Chapter 5

Naruto stared across the lunch hall at Sasuke. The raven was sitting alone in a different corner than usual. He had been keeping his distance from the blond ever since the younger teen exploded that morning. Even poor Naruto didn't know why he was so angry. However, he did know that if they continued on like this they wouldn't be able to further their relationship. The bittersweet taste of love had already started to torment the young blond, but he didn't know it just yet.

Sasuke turned towards his roommates direction. Though the blond was no longer burning holes into him, Sasuke could still feel those perfect blue eyes trained on him. He found himself thinking of the moron even more because of what had happened that morning. Had he really kissed the dobe the night before? The teen sighed as he turned his attention to the meal that sat in front of him. What was the point of getting upset over his roommate anyway? Sure the kid had a nice body, an overly optimistic personality, and-Sasuke just had to admit it-the younger teen was probably the cutest thing the Uchiha had ever seen; but when you got down to it he was still a loser. Sasuke found himself dreading returning to his dorm later, after the school day ended, and having to deal with his own stupidity from the night before.

...

Naruto collapsed on his bed as soon as he entered the room. The boy who always seemed to be oozing pure sunshine was being followed by a cloud of despair. Sasuke hadn't paid any attention to him all day, and it was slowly killing him. What was so good about that gloomy bastard anyway?! Whatever it was about the raven that had Naruto dancing in the palm of his hand, it better be worth it in the end. He sighed as he sat up to stare at the door. How long would he have to wait for the bastard this time?

...

His answer was clear at dawn. Naruto's Saturday morning started with a bang. Not the pleasant theatrical kind either. No, this was the actual sound that some people cover their ears to block out, and if he hadn't been asleep Naruto would have done just that. The boy, startled, jumped out of bed and switched on the lights to see what was going on. His reply was a groan that sounded as though someone were injured. And someone was. Lying on the floor was a certain beat up looking Uchiha. He was covered in huge bruises and blood was dripping down one of his arms.

"What happened?!" Naruto rushed forward to help him, but was pushed away.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke stood up slowly and kicked aside the pile of books that he had tripped on. "Itachi refused to let me stay at his place again and beat me up so that I'd leave."

"You look hurt." Naruto reached out once more to help him.

"Of course I'm hurt. The bastard pulled out a knife." Sasuke pulled away. "I can handle it myself."

Naruto was seething with anger and slapped the older in his rage. "You don't let me talk, steal my first kiss, and never think about how I feel! All you do is run away!" He pushed Sasuke down on top of his bed and gripped his shirt collar. "I really want us to get along but we can't even do that if you're always mad at me for no reason!"

Sasuke stared into the blue eyes that were watering in front of him, shocked, then pulled Naruto's face closer to his. "Talk."

The blond looked at the pale face that showed no emotion and sighed. "I just want us to be friends...and I want to know why you kissed me." He blushed.

Sasuke pushed the blonde off of himself and started to strip off his shirt. "I don't hate you and I don't want to fight with you." He pulled out a first aid kit and started to clean the off the blood on his arm. "And about me kissing you...I was drunk, of course I would forget." He gave Naruto a wink as he walked into the bathroom. "But I'll let you get away with yelling at me since you're cute."

Naruto turned red as he mumbled under his breath. "You sure are bad at telling if someone else is gay."

...

Sasuke couldn't get away from Naruto after he told him that he didn't dislike him. The kid was in most of his classes and had followed him at lunch. By last period he had had it. Sasuke rushed back to their dorm right when the bell rang, only to discover that the dobe had beat him to their room. He would have turned and left but he was pinned to the floor upon entering. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto looked extremely provocative as he continued to push him down. Of course Sasuke was stronger than the him, but to be honest, he just wanted to see where the blond was going with this. His tan skin and spiky hair was enough to make Sasuke want to eat him up, but he couldn't. Or rather, he wouldn't because he thought Naruto was straight. But that was before Naruto changed his reality.

"The reason why I was fine with you being gay is because I am too." The blond moved closer and kissed him, tongue and all.

Sasuke stared at the younger teen in wonder. Was he being serious or joking?

Naruto pulled out of the kiss and grinned. "Not so smart are you teme?" He stood up, and exited the room.

As Naruto closed the door behind him he noticed that his brother was outside the door, with a stern look on his face. "I heard everything."

"I-Iruka!" Naruto gasped. "Why are you here?!"

"Just wanted to see if you had settled in yet."

Naruto frowned. "It hasn't even been a week."

"Anyway" Iruka said, clearly wanting to move on, "mom and dad were worried about you."

"They don't have to be." Naruto started walking in the direction of his brothers classroom. "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm adopted anyway."

Iruka gave Naruto a sad look. "Adopted for good reason. We care about you a lot you know."

"I know." Naruto sighed. "I'd rather live with you guys than Jiraya anyway."

Iruka cringed at the mention of the blonds god father. "He's still writing those books right?"

"Yea. He still calls and sends me letters, though I haven't seen him in a while."

Both males walked into Iruka's teaching quarters. "As long as he doesn't make a surprise visit."

Just then, Kakashi appeared in the doorway. "I hope you don't mean me.

Naruto took this as his cue to leave Iruka alone. He left the two adults to do whatever they usually did, and decided to go to Kiba's room. It took him a few minutes, and several failed attempts, to find the others dorm. When he did, he was greeted with the warm smiles of his friends. Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai were all there. But sadly enough, so was an angry Sasuke, who was mumbling in a corner about idiots who forced him out of his room.

"Naruto!" Kiba pounced on him the moment he opened the door. "I was just about to go find you."

"Can't have a party without you." Choji said as he stuffed an empty bag of chips in his pocket.

Sai looked at Shikamaru, then Gaara, then Sasuke. They all had blank expressions. "This isn't a party at all."

Neji quickly hushed him and smiled. "I'm sure we'll do something exciting soon."

"Hn." Sasuke just retreated deeper into his corner.

"Wow. You guys really need to lighted the mood." Naruto joked.

Shikamaru stared at him blankly. "Too troublesome."

"Who has a party when they live in a dorm anyway?" Gaara asked.

"I do!" Kiba glared daggers at the red head.

"Okay! Who wants to play a video game?" Neji said in an attempt to make things better.

"Hn." Sasuke got out of his corner and left the room.

...

Deidara was covered in clay. He had just gotten back from the university where he had been given a project to finish in a hour. He had worked so fast that not only was he a mess, but the classroom had also been in need of cleaning. He had barely had enough time to put it in the kiln before the bell rang. Now all he wanted to do was get the stuff off of himself and find Itachi. He walked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He got into the shower and pulled the tiny bits of clay out of his long blond hair. By the time he had finished changing he had been in the bathroom for a hour. He soon found himself walking into the kitchen and looking for a can of beer. The long haired adult smiled to himself as he popped open the drink and brought it up to his lips.

"You got back before me today." A pair of arms reached from behind Deidara, and found their way around his hips.

Deidara turned his head to see the figure behind him. "I just had a project to do today."

Itachi pulled the younger closer and kissed his neck. "You smell like soap."

"I got a little messy in class." Deidara turned around and wrapped his arms around the long haired ravens neck.

Itachi leaned in and kissed him. "No Sasuke today?"

"I think you beat him bad enough for him to know better." The art freak grinned as he kissed his lover yet again.

The raven chuckled. "He was getting annoying." He just about to take his adorable boyfriend to bed when the doorbell rang. "Not again." Itachi begrudgingly walked over to the front door and opened it. He was expecting to see his little brother, but was shocked when he saw Naruto. "How did you...?"

The blond walked in. "I just asked Kakashi."

Deidara rushed over to pounce on the cuter boy. "Naru! Why are you here you little angel?"

Naruto looked at Deidara, then Itachi and punched the older Uchiha right in the gut. "That's why." Itachi fell to the floor.

"I get it." Deidara looked down at his lover. "Told you not to pull a knife out on him."

"The bastard wouldn't leave us alone!" Itachi screamed. "Besides, why should Naru care about what happened anyway?!"

"He came back bruised and was bleeding!" Naruto glared at the raven.

"Still" Itachi said, "you've only known him for a week. What do you care?"

"Unless..." Deidara looked at Naruto, who only looked down at his feet. "You have a crush on Sasu don't you Naru?" He smiled at the blond who turned red.

"Holy shit he does!" Itachi laughed so hard that he cried.

"It's not that funny!"

"Oh yes it is. There's nothing to like about my brother. He's sadistic, stubborn, moody, and not in the least bit cute."

"But he's kinda nice isn't he? Plus he's smart and good looking." Naruto turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Wait till you get to know him better. My little brother is a pain in the ass to deal with." Itachi turned to walk away.

Deidara just brought Naruto into the living room to sit down, and smiled at him. "Don't worry, both of these moronic brothers are very much alike. They just don't know it."

Naruto laughed and smiled at his new friend. "Thanks."

...

Note: Better than my last chapter right? Lets keep those reviews coming in folks.

Naruto: No! You let my big secret out!

Me: Yes, yes I did.

Sasuke: Now the whole world knows your my uke! *evil laughter*

Itachi&Deidara: Naru no!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Wow! I got so many demanding fans huh? Well lets get on with the story!

Disclaimer: Naruto, why can't I have you?

Naruto: I belong to Sasuke

Me: I don't want you that way...

Naruto: Oh...

...

Chapter 6

It was midnight when Naruto returned from Itachi's. He was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on his bed, as though he were waiting, when he opened the door. The two looked at one another for a moment, then Sasuke turned.

"Did you stay up to wait?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gave his usual reply. "Hn."

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto locked the door behind him and sat next to his roommate.

"Hn." Sasuke shifted away from the blond.

"I was with your brothers."

This shocked the raven. "What!" He looked at the other and pulled him down.

Naruto was so close to Sasuke that he could see the bruises a lot better than he had the night before. The swelling had gone down a bit but it was clear that his neck, arms, and stomach would keep it's purple tinge for another week or so. Not to mention the giant slice on his upper left arm. "Sasuke, does it hurt?"

"No." Sasuke avoided eye contact because he was sure that if their eyes met, it would all be over.

Naruto sighed. "I see."

"Why were you with Itachi and that creep?"

"Secret!" Naruto smiled at him. "You'll probably find out tomorrow anyway."

Sasuke crawled under the covers. "I'm going to sleep."

Naruto shut off the lights and crawled in with him. "Stupid teme." He hugged the older from behind.

Sasuke turned around to face him and pulled the blond closer to his chest. "Dobe."

Both teens smiled to themselves in the darkness as they shut their eyes, only to wake up to one another in the morning.

...

_"Naruto! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Kushina called to her son, who was still in their front yard._

_Naruto, a young child at the age of nine, was running towards his parents who were waiting in the car. "Coming!"_

_Minato smiled at his son as he climbed up into the vehicle. "How about we go out for ramen after?"_

_"Really?!" Naruto asked as he buckled himself in. _

_"Sure!" Minato replied._

_The Uzumaki family was on it's way to an open house at Naruto's school. The young boy was excited to show his parents all of the work he had done so far this year, and his parents were proud of him for all of the effort he put in. Naruto was a bright and creative child, like most children his age, but he never seemed to get along with his peers. They would always pick him last when they split into teams, and whispered about him at recess. But Naruto never complained. He always smiled and pretended that everything was fine, when of course it wasn't. _

_After a few minutes of driving, the Uzumaki family pulled up in front of Ichiban de Sekai no Primary school. Little Naru dragged his parents inside the building and to his classroom. Once there, he showed them to his desk. His teacher walked over and began talking to his parents, so Naru left them and made his way to the back of the room where the class's art projects were.  
_

_..._

_After the Uzumaki family had left the blond's favorite Ramen shop, they decided to stop and rent a movie. Minato parked his care, leaving his wife and kid inside. Not long after he had gotten out of his car, a man stopped him on his way to the store's entrance. Minato was backing away and Naru saw something gleam in the mans hands. It was a knife. The man stabbed Minato, causing Kushina to scream from inside of the car. She rushed out to help her husband, only to be stabbed herself. With both of his parents lying in the parking lot, Naruto had no clue what to do. He ran out to his parents, but they were barely breathing and were coughing up blood. The same man who had stabbed the boy's relatives looked at him. He walked over to Naruto and pushed him down. He then carved three long cuts on both side of his cheeks, marking him permanently so that if they were to ever meet again he would know. Naruto screamed and some one who was nearby saw him. They called for help but by the time an ambulance showed up, the boy had already lost his parents and was terrified beyond relief._

_..._

Naruto awoke with a start. At first he was confused about why he and Sasuke were sleeping together, then he remembered the previous nights events. Not long after, he realized that he had been crying in his sleep. He noticed two small wet spots on the older teens shirt.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his chest. "Do you always cry in your sleep?"

"Most nights." Naruto clung onto the back of the older's shirt. "We should get ready for class."

Sasuke snickered. "Dobe, it's Sunday. There are no classes."

"Oh. Right." The blond said quietly. He looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning.

"Just go back to sleep." Sasuke said. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Naruto drifted back asleep as Sasuke stroked his hand along his back. The raven had been up for some hours due to the others screaming in his sleep. He had been saying 'No! Don't!' and 'Help!' a lot. Not to mention that the blond had been in tears. Sasuke had felt the urge to call out to him. To tell him that he was still there. But he felt as if this was not a subject that he could bring up without hurting the other, and so he let the boy fall back asleep, still clinging onto him, and was content with that alone.

...

Note: Yes! I didn't think I'd be able to do it but I was actually able to post this 3 hours before my birthday was over! I know it's a bit short but I hope you all liked it!

Naruto: It's your birthday?!

Me: Yes.

Naruto: Let's eat cake!

Sasuke: Yes, let's eat cake. *Pulls Naru's pants down*

Naruto: Not that kind!

Me: Kukuku!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This chapter is sad.

Disclaimer: ...Still don't own Naruto. (*.*)

...

Chapter 7

There was something hard on Naruto's face. He opened his eyes, only to realize that it was his face that was on the hard object. Cross that out. It wasn't an object but rather, it was Sasuke's chest. The moment this dawned on him, Naruto jumped off of the raven. He flew out of the bed, tumbling to the floor. Sasuke only stood up and looked down at him.

"Dobe." The older turned away from the other teen and walked into the bathroom.

Naruto, trying to make sense of what had just happened, glared at the taller boy's back. "What did you say teme!"

Sasuke turned on the shower before stepping in. The icy water devoured his body as he tried to forget his actions from the previous night. Never in his life had the young Uchiha thought that he would sleep in the same bed as the person he loved...Whoa! Hold up! Love? Did he just say that he _loved_ the dobe?! That couldn't be right. They had only met a few days ago. A week prior to this moment he had no idea that the blond had even existed! Sasuke shook his head violently to get the thought of _loving_ his roommate out of his head. The kid was a moron anyway. What was there to like? He was loud and overly friendly. He always seemed to look at the raven as though he knew what was going on inside his head...Not to mention how cute he had looked while asleep in Sasuke's arms. It was great that he was gay too because now Sasuke knew he stood a chance.

Again, Sasuke shook his head. How many times had he listed out the kids personality traits in the last week? It had to have been one time too many because clearly he was going insane. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. What could possibly go wrong today? It was Sunday, his favorite day of the week, and there was no classes. That meant that he wouldn't be seeing the blond all day. Sasuke smirked to himself as he dried off his was going to be Naruto free.

...

How wrong could one guy be? It was the complete opposite of what Sasuke had thought. He was on his way to his brother's apartment, holding a cellphone in one hand and Naruto's small tan one in the other. By the time they had reached the long haired Uchiha's place, Sasuke had had enough.

Deidara opened the door right as Sasuke's fist made contact with it. "Hehe! You two got something to tell us?"

Naruto blushed, and pulled his hand away from Sasuke's. "Sorry, you should have told me if you didn't like it."

"Hn." Sasuke followed his brothers lover inside.

Itachi jumped on him the moment he crossed over the threshold. "Are you two dating now?"

"No!" Sasuke protested. "He followed me here on his own!" The raven growled.

Both Deidara and Itachi looked at Naruto, who was turning red, before speaking in sync. "So he doesn't know?"

Naruto shook his head furiously.

Itachi sighed. "I see." He turned to his little brother. "Your roommate punched me last night."

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker. "Serves you right."

Deidara laughed. "Can we all just get along for one day?"

"Who wants to get along with you sissy boy?" Sasuke was emitting a deadly aura.

"What did you call me!"

And so the fighting began.

When things had settled down, Itachi suggested that they all go out and see a movie. At first Sasuke was all for it because it seemed simple enough, but then he got to the theater. Naruto refused to let go of his hand in during the film because it was "Too scary". He spent most of his time shaking and shoving his face deeper into the ravens black hoodie. Deidara was too busy making out with his brother to even care to tease Sasuke. Good thing too since he wasn't too sure if he wanted Naruto to get over his fear of decapitated bodies.

But though Sasuke found this amusing he was still worried. The kid had been shaking for almost two hours straight, and he could feel the tears as they were absorbed by his clothes. At this point Sasuke had to take him out of the theater to calm him down. He brought him into the restroom and locked the door after checking to make sure no one else was in the stalls. His back against the door, Sasuke let his body slide down until he was in a sitting position. Then he pulled Naruto onto his lap.

"W-what are you doing?!" Naruto screamed in alarm.

"Hn?" Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes. "You weren't scared of the movie were you?"

Naruto blushed. "No."

Sasuke smiled. "Wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"Maybe another time." Naruto grabbed hold on the front of the ravens shirt. "You look good when you smile."

Sasuke could feel the small amount of color plague his cheeks. "Dobe." He lifted the boys chin up and looked into his eyes.

Naruto had to of had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Their deep blue color made him feel like he was staring into the ocean. Sasuke leaned in and kissed the other boys forehead. Then his eyes and then his lips. Once they had made contact, Sasuke slipped his tongue inside of the younger's mouth. He scraped the roof of his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to do so. Naruto stopped crying, and could feel the warmth entering his body. The blonds firm grip on the ravens shirt relaxed and he put his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let one hand wonder to the boys cheek, and the other to his lower back. Though he had never done such a thing before, he knew that this was how it was supposed to be between them. The youngest Uchiha had never experienced a greater feeling. It was like he was in heaven, and he didn't want to leave any time soon.

But as all great things do, it ended. There was a knock at the door. Sasuke cursed under his breath and Naruto looked up at him in a daze. The older help him to his feet and sighed. He opened the door and glared at Itachi.

"What were you two doing in there for so long?" Of course, judging by the grins on both Itachi and Deidara's faces, Sasuke knew that they had heard the whole thing. "So?" Itachi questioned his brother.

"Nothing." Sasuke responded as he turned to leave, dragging Naruto with him. "See you later."

Itachi smiled. "He knows what that feeling is."

Deidara slipped his arms around his lover. "He just refuses to admit it."

...

Naruto panted as Sasuke ripped off his shirt, barely giving him time between kisses to breath. "Sa-!"

Sasuke stripped himself as well as Naruto. "Hn?" He looked down at his cute roommate.

Naruto pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around the taller teen. "Let me do it." Naruto pushed Sasuke down as he kissed him. He rubbed his hands on Sasuke's ever growing length and could feel his own getting hot.

Sasuke noticed Naru's erection and reached for it. He sat up, forcing the blond into a straddling position, and kissed his neck. With one hand on the boys cock, and the other getting ready to gently prepare him, Sasuke could feel his anticipation growing. He slipped one finger inside of the boy, who let out a small moan. He slid two in and was thanked with another. And when he finally slid in the third, Naruto mad such an erotic face that he almost came without fucking him. After properly preparing his cute dobe, Sasuke laid him down on his bed and slowly slid his penis inside of him. At first his thrusts we gentle, but then both of them started to get horny.

"Ngh!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke thrust deep inside of him. "Sasuke~! More~!"

Sasuke slammed into him, sending Naruto into pure ecstasy.

"Ah!" Tears welled in the blonds eyes. He felt so good with Sasuke inside of him.

...

What had he just done? It was almost midnight and Sasuke was sitting up in bed. Naruto was sleeping curled up next to him with his arms around his waist. He had just had sex with his roommate, and he didn't even know why it happened! He knew that he would regret it in the morning when they were both getting ready for classes. His actions, even if they were just made in the spur of the moment, were only going to bring him pain.

...

Note: Well, I think that went well! Enough about my thoughts, I wanna know how you felt about this chapter and the sudden turn of events. (^.^)

Naruto: I thought you weren't going to let us fuck till chapter twenty?

Me: I wanted to complicate the situation even more than it already was.

Naruto: I see...


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Anyone else as hyped up as I am about this chapter?

Disclaimer: Kishimoto sensei, I don't mean to steal your idea...Just your characters.

Me: Lucky bastards! I want to be loved too!

Sasuke: *snare* Forever alone!

Me: What did you say asshole! *miffed*

Naruto: Please don't fight!

Me: Screw you! *glare*

Naruto: Sasuke already did!

Me: ...*blush*

Sasuke: I can do it again if you like.

Naruto: No!

...

Chapter 8

Naruto's optimistic disposition was gone. Monday had never been his favorite day of the week, and he was sure that every other student alive could sympathize with his feelings, but _this_ had to be the worst Monday in history. When he had woken up that morning Sasuke had already left, and when he had tried to talk to the raven in class he was ignored. What had he done to deserve this cruel fate? That teme had fucked _him, _not the other way around! Not being able to deny his lust for the blond was one thing but to deny his love for the younger teen infuriated Naruto. How could he have kissed him the way that he did and still not realize that he cared for Naruto?

Naruto felt his bottom lip. Sasuke's touch was still embedded in his mind. He could still taste the warmth that the pessimist had given him. Tears welled in his eyes. How could he have been so dense as to not come to terms with his own feelings? Sasuke was such a bastard! As the salty liquid fell down his cheeks, Naruto remembered Itachi's words.

_"There's nothing to like about my brother. He's sadistic, stubborn, moody, and not in the least bit cute."_

To Naruto that wasn't true. There was so much to love about Sasuke. But he couldn't deny that the teme was moody. He seemed to genuinely care for the blond. He could tell by the look in his eyes that Sasuke was worried when he was crying in his sleep. However, this didn't change the fact that the pain was killing him.

Naruto found Gaara and the two of them made their way to the red heads car. Today's theripy session was going to be long.

...

It had been a month since Sasuke had had sex with Naruto. He avoided the blond at every turn. After that day, Sasuke had forced his brother to let him stay at his apartment. This time Itachi welcomed him, in both fear of Naru's wrath and his brothers depressed mood. All the youngest Uchiha could do was go to his classes and rush back to his oniichan's side. The raven had never been so confused in his life. Of course he had found his roommate attractive, but to go as far as have sex with him...Sasuke couldn't make sense of his own feelings. They were so jumbled up and he couldn't think straight.

For the past month, Naruto had been _all_ he could think about. He wondered what the dobe was thinking about. Was it him? Sasuke sure hoped so, but he doubted it. Did Naruto love him as much as he loved him? Wait! Stop right there! There was no way that this was love. But the pain in his chest begged to differ. Ok, so maybe it was love. But there was no way that Naruto felt the same. All he wanted was to hold him close, to be there for Naruto when he needed it the most. The raven wanted to be the one Naruto ran to for help when things got rough. For the very first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love, and he wasn't going to let Naruto slip away from him that easily.

Sasuke got up from the dining room table and ran out the door, nearly knocking Itachi down as he entered. He was going to see Naruto no matter what.

...

Naruto had only just gotten dressed when he heard the sound of a key unlocking a door. Sasuke opened the door and slammed it shut. Startled, Naruto jumped and stared at the teen.

Naruto looked away from the raven, clearly in pain. "Sasuke...Why...?"

Sasuke walked over to the blond and enveloped him. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"I wont avoid you anymore." Sasuke lifted the boy's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you alone ever again." He kissed the blond softly on his forehead.

Tears dripped down Naruto's cheeks and he hugged the taller male. "Teme!" His face pressing into the ravens stomach, Naruto continued to cry.

Sasuke fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I promise not to hurt you again. I love you."

Naruto gazed up at him in wonder. "W-what?"

Sasuke smiled. Why was Naruto was just so damn cute? "I love you." He gave the blond a gentle kiss, this time on his lips.

Naruto's eyes shut immediately. So he _did_ think about how he felt while they were apart. "I love you too."

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course you do."

...

It was a pleasant feeling, waking up in the arms of the one you love. Naruto's heart beat loudly as he looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. He looked so cute when he was asleep. The blond smiled to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Sasuke pushed Naruto down.

Naruto stared up at him. "It wasn't a dream."

"Of course not." Sasuke kissed Naruto. "See?"

Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Where do we go from here?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "I don't know, but let's get ready for class before Kakashi flips."

"Good idea!"

...

Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap at their usual table in the corner of the lunch room. Kiba, Choji, Sai, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru were all sitting there, mouths wide open from the shock. Naruto had just delivered the news.

"So that's how it is." Naru slurped up his noodles.

Shikamaru sighed."So troublesome."

Kiba realized that he had started to drool, and wiped his face. "When did this happen?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Last night." He tapped his feet under the table, wanting them all to shut up and go away.

The raven didn't seem much different. At least what his friends thought, but on the inside he had done a complete metamorphosis. The teen had never felt such euphoria before. He wasn't the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve or let anyone know how he felt. Quite frankly, he wasn't the type to love at all, but something about Naruto had pulled him in. Sasuke felt as though the dobe could see right through him. It was like they had shared the same mind, like they were two parts of a whole. Something told him that Naruto was the only one who would ever be able to truly understand him, and he wasn't going to let him get away. No, Sasuke was going to keep Naruto close and never let him slip away. The dobe was the one thing that he refused to let slip through his fingers. He wasn't going to lose his one shot of happiness because he hadn't had one in so long, even if it meant his heart's desire could be seen by all who laid eyes on him. But this didn't mean that he would he would give up his stoic appearance.

Naruto, seeing Sasuke had gone still, looked up at him. He turned sideways and wrapped his arms around the older's neck. "You ok?"

"Yea." Sasuke stared into his lovers deep blue eyes, that seemed to know his every wish, and surround him like the ocean. He just wanted to drown in them. Sasuke let his hands come together around the blonds sides. "I'm fine."

"Good!" Naruto quickly kissed him on the lips, earning a groan each of his friends. "Oh, shut up!"

Sai's face still held no emotion. "I don't get it."

"I hope you never do!" Kiba screeched.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "This is going to be troublesome."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Choji said as he opened a new bag of chips.

Gaara shot them all a look of annoyance. "Just be careful alright? Not everyone at this school are going to be as accepting as us."

"I know that..." Naruto smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys."

"Just keep the couple stuff in your dorm." Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke's pale cheeks barely changed color. "Got it."

None of them saw Tsunade make her way over to the table. She was pissed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed as she made her way to the boy. "Come to my office _now_!"

"I didn't do anything!...At least not yet." He looked at her.

"Your not in trouble." She snatched his wrist and dragged him away. "And what do you mean yet?!"

He winced in pain as her grip tightened. "What do you want with me old hag?!"

"Your godfather has paid you a surprise visit and wont shut up!" She snapped. "Get rid of him _now_."

When the two of them reach the room, Tsunade pushed him in. Jiraya was sitting in a chair by the woman's desk and smiled at them both. It had been two years since he had last seen the boy, and he seemed to be happy to see him again. The man stood up, and walked over to Naruto. His arms were wide open as he made his way over. Naruto ran into the man's outstretched arms and hugged him.

Jiraya closed his arms around the teen in reply. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"Stupid old perv!" Naruto said as he sobbed into his godfathers chest. "I really missed you." His voice was muffled, as were his cries.

"Me too." Jiraya patted Naruto on the head. "Me too."

...

Note: What is this you say? Jiraya was supposed to have a stranger introduction? Let's see why he's here next time kiddies!

Me: Yeah! Reuniting people is fun! *snicker* See you next chapter my loyal subjects!

Readers: -_- What is this shit?

Me: *sigh* I don't really know myself.


End file.
